darkcloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Chronicle Georama parts
Dark Chronicle Georama parts are objects one can find, build and place in the Georama mode in Dark Chronicle. They are made out of crafting materials and placed in locations to build a village and reconstruct the future. Most Georama parts individually cost polyns and provide Culture Points (CP), the larger the item the more polyns it costs. CP works slightly differently, some items provide a lot of CP but are very expensive (such as houses), while some cheaper parts are better used to gather CP, such as decorations, for their relatively low cost. To actually be able to build a Georama item you first need a blueprint, these can be found in Geostones. There is added danger related to the location you are building in; Veniccio requires piers to build over the sea and Heim Rada forces you to avoid using objects that can be burned due to the Fire Squall. House parts Houses are the backbone of Georama construction and are the basic structures used to house people and thus construct an inhabited village. They do provide some CP but in general are not worth the building cost to be solely used for that purpose. It is recommended to construct the needed houses to reach the required inhabitants for the specific locations. Most people have different needs, meaning you will need to use attachments and decorations to ensure someone will want to live in a house. Note that a house can only hold five house attachments in total. House attachments House attachments are parts that can only be placed when attached to a house, instead of somewhere on the ground. They are either placed on a house's walls or its roof, and a maximum of five is allowed per house. Some house parts do not support attachments, such as the church or unique houses, like the Chinese stand and the Firbit's home. Large decorative parts Large decorative parts such as the windmill, generator, shop boat and waterwheel. Do not serve any other purpose but as decoration and to increase culture points, some these might be unique to a specific location and can be built only once. Small decorative parts Small decorative parts such as fences, gates, pots, carts and mailboxes. Cheap cost and low increase to culture points, a few of these are unique to a single location. Functional parts Partly decorative, but mainly are constructed with a single functional use, stands and blocks can serve as raised support for houses, piers allow construction on water, while bridges and stairs allow easier access. Terrain parts Terrain parts include the river and hill part and all varieties of trees including the three unique to Sindain. Also includes a handful of 'junk' objects, like the hardened mud pile, log and rock. Gallery House parts Brick House (Interior).png| Concept art of the brick house's interior. Chinese Stand.jpg| Concept art of the Chinese stand. Church.jpg| Concept art of the church's exterior. Dc004.jpg| Concept art of the firbits' house. Iron House (Exterior).jpg| Concept art of the iron house's exterior. Iron House (Interior).jpg| Concept art of the iron house's interior. Straw House (Inside).jpg| Concept art of the straw house's interior. Wooden House (Interior).png| Concept art of the wooden house's interior. House attachments Great Crane & Power Arm.jpg| Concept art of the great crane and power arm. Large decorative parts Generator.jpg| Concept art of the generator. Small decorative parts Luna Stone Light.png| Concept art for the luna stone light. Terrain parts Dc013.jpg| Concept art of the nose and eye trees. Category:Georama parts in Dark Chronicle Category:Items